Monkey D Kc
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Monkey D. Kc eaten an angel fruit which if you want to know what it dose you have to R&R! XD This is a Fe!Luffy fanfic! Kc has the Angle fruit! If you want to know what it dose you have to read!
1. The beginning

**Hi i don't own One Peace!**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a great pirate. His name was "Gold Roger". He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world._

_"You want my ultimate treasures? I have gathered everything in one place now you just have to find it!"_

_And so began the Great Pirate Era._

* * *

**The setting is Fushia Village, a small seaport. About a year ago, a pirate ship moored here.**

"Oi! What are you doing, Kc?" A red haired pirate wearing a straw hat called to the small girl with tousled black hair. Kc was looking down at the pirate crew, holding a kitchen knife in one hand.

"I'm not joking this time!" The girl said lowed to them enof for everyone to hear. She was wearing knee-length shorts and a loose-fitting tee-shirt that said 'PIRATE' on the front. The pirate crew just stared at her, "I'll prove it!"

"Ha ha ha! Go for it!" The red-haired man egged the girl on, "Let's see what you're going to do!"

"Kc going to do something funny again?" A man who had just exited the cabin asked. The girl took the knife and stabbed herself under her right eye.

"WHA-" The pirate gasped. The red-haired man ran forward,

"I-idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" The red-haired captain screamed, pulling the knife out of the girl's hands.

* * *

The pirates, and Kc, were sitting in the town bar. The captain raised his glass,

"Let's drink up and celebrate! To Kc's craziness and to our greatness!"

"It didn't hurt on bit." Kc said calmly, cheek freshly bandaged.

"Liar!" Shanks accused, "Don't do anything so stupid again!"

"I'm no afraid of pain. And i'm not stupid." Kc said, lazily smiling at her hero, "Next time will you bring me out to sea? I want to be a pirate too." Shanks just laughed.

"You can't handle being a pirate!" The red haired pirate captain teased. "Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!"

''I can swim better then you!'' Kc said smirking. "Besides, my fighting is pretty good too!" Shank raised an eyebrow, "I've been training!" She exclaimed, "My punch is stronger then a pistol!"

''Wow... really?" Shanks asked, looking decidedly unimpressed.

"What kind ok tone is that?" Kc asked annoyed.

"Kc! You seem unhappy." One of the pirates called over,

"Be happy enough to face anything!" Another yelled.

"Yea! A pirate's life is great!" Lucky Roo, a fat pirate exclaimed. "The sea is so wide and deep. You can go to any island and seek adventure!"

"Nothing is greater then freedom!" Another of Shanks's crew declared. Kc's expression was one of wonder. Shanks sighed,

"Don't give her these dumb ideas guys."

"But it's the truth, right?" Lucky Roo said.

"Right!" The pirate next to him agreed.

"Captain, why don't you take her with us one time?" The crew's sniper, Yasopp, asked. "It's not a big deal."

"Yea, I agree." Rockstar grunted.

"Yea. Pleas!?" Kc cheered.

"Well then, one of you can get off the ship and let her take your place." Shanks stated, carelessly waving a hand.

"Well." Lucky Roo declared, "We've said enough! Let's drink!"

"What kind of friends are you?" Kc said after them giggling.

"You're still too young, Kc. Wait at least another ten years and I'll reconsider taking you out to sea." Shanks said, smiling at the angry girl.

"Darn it Shanks! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Aw. Don't be mad. Here drink some juice." Shanks said with a smirk, handing that black-haired girl a glass of apple juice.

"Okay! Thanks! Not!" She said smirking, Shanks burst out laughing.

"Aww man! How funny!"

"Trying to pull a dirty trick like that!" Kc snapped before sliding off the stool and walking away. "I even cut myself today and he still wont agree!" She growled.

"Kc," She looked up to where Shanks's firstmate, Ben Beckman sat smoking, "You should try to understand the Captain's feelings."

"Understand Shanks's... feelings?"

"Yes... After all, he is ower leader," Ben drawled, reclining in his seat, "He knows that being a pirate is interesting. But he, also know that a pirate's life is hard and very dangerous." He smiled, "Do you understand? He doesn't purposely tease your ambitions of being a pirate."

"I understand! But yes yes he dose tease me on purpose." Kc said chuckling, "Shanks tho just takes me for an idiot, just cause i'm a kid." They both looked towards the red-haired pirate.

"Can't swim!" Said pirate teased.

''Yes i can.'' Kc said glaring playfully.

"SEE!" Kc exclaimed. Ben sweat dropped.

"Captain, you seem to be happy as always." Makino, the bar owner giggled.

"Yep. Making fun of her is my joy." Shanks cackled. Kc pointed, scowling at Ben, who was still sweat dropping,

"He _really _is very happy..." The firstmate said. Makino turned towards the only other female in the bar,

"Kc, would you like something to eat?"

"Okay!" Kc said beaming, sitting back down on the stool and picking up a knife and form, "Don't worry Makino! I'll pay you with my treasure!"

"What treasure?" Shanks teased, "You're lying again."

"No!" Kc slammed her cutlery onto the bar, "I'm definitely gonna be a pirate, and i'll pay her with the treasure I stole from the stupid bandits." Makino gave her a look,

"Kc you know that dangerous ." Kc just looked at her as she placed the food down in front of the young girl.

''It's not if your as good as me.'' Kc said calmly, ''And i'll never take that old man's money i'm going to be a pirate!'' she added.

"Shanks?" Kc muttered, munching on her meat,

"Hmm? What is it?" Shanks asked, looking up from his mashed potatoes and towards the young girl.

"How long are you gonna stay?"

"Well..." Shanks swallowed his mouthful of potatoes "It's almost been a year since we started using this village as our base. I plan on setting sail a couple more times, then we'll leave this village and head north."

"A couple times..." Kc's face fell, before snapping back up into a grin, "I'll show you, i'm not an idiot by then!" Shanks laughed,

"Alright! Good luck." Suddenly the doors were kicked open violently and the bar went silent.

"Excuse me." The man who kicked the door said sarcastically Before scanning around him, "So this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I've seen pirates. They look pretty dumb to me." The man mocked. Kc blackly looked up from where she was munching the devil fruit. He slapped his hand down, causing Shanks to pull his hand and an unopened bottle of sake, away. The pirate crew didn't say anything, just sat quietly, eating and watching with curious eyes as the rest of the group approached the bar. "We're bandits. Don't worry, we're not here to cause any trouble. We just wanna buy ten barrels of sake."

''With what money?'' Kc asked but was ignored by the bandits, as Makino paled,

"Ah. I'm so sorry, but we're fresh out of sake." The bandit leader's eyes narrowed,

"Oh? That's strange. Then what are they drinking?" He jerked his head towards the Red-Haired Pirates crew, "Is that water?"

"N-no, it's sake. But that's all we have." Shanks looked up from his lunch,

"I'm sorry, looks like we've finished the sake here. Sorry 'bout that." He held out the unopened bottle of sake, "Here, take the last bottle. We wont mind." He smiled. Everything was still for a moment before the bandit suddenly lashed out, the bottle, the sake disappearing before it got all over Shanks. Makino gasped and Kc smirked while the bandits all gasped among themselves. The pirates just watched calmly. Shanks's head was down, the brim of his hat shading his eyes.

''Hay don't wast sake!'' Kc said holding the sake bottle, making everyone stare.

"Just who do you thin I am?" The bandit growled, "Don't take me so lightly! One bottle isn't enough!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a wanted poster. "My head is worth eight million beli. I'm one of the prime fugitives here, and I've killed 56 people you cocky bastard." Kc looked with wide eyes at the poster, "Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well." He finished his speech as he stuffed the poster back into his jacket.

''I didn't know...'' Kc said making the bandit smirk,

''See now-'' the bandit said butt stopped when Kc continued.

''I didn't know a bounty could be so small...'' she said as the pirates suddenly the bandit lashed out at the girl but dodged smirking.

''Wow the bandit cant even hit a little girl such as myself.'' Kc said.

"Sorry about that, Makino." Shanks said moving the bandits gaze to him, picking up a piece of broken glass and totally ignoring the bandit, "Do you have a broom?"

"Ah, it's alright." Makino gasped, snapping out of her daze, "I'll clean it up!" The mountain bandit 'tsk'ed before he drew his sword and slashed it along the bar, cutting into the wood and sending food and dishes crashing to the floor.

"Well," The bandit sneered, "Since you enjoying cleaning, now you can enjoy it even more." He turned around with a 'humph'. "Later you bunch of chickens" The bandit sneered Kc fake coughed saying lowers as he left the bar. "What a pathetic town. It doesn't even have sake." He declared, "Let's move on to the next town." Makino dropped down beside Shanks,

"Are you alright, Captain?!" She fussed, "Did you get hurt?" Shanks just held out a hand for her to stop,

"No, I'm fine." And just like that, the pirates broke out into loud, boisterous laughter, Shanks laughing the loudest out of all of them as he removed the straw hat from his head,

"AHHH HAHAHA! Our captain looked so silly!" Lucky boomed.

"He fixed you up good, Captain!" A blond-haired crew member laughed.

"You look pretty dumb on the floor there, Captain!" Kc was laughing with them.

Shanks grabbed that girl's arm'

"Aww, don't leave Kc. C'mon, st-" Shanks trailed off when he saw that Kc had kept walking. And her arm had started _stretching_. This caused several spit-takes, people to be shocked silent, many goldfish impressions and a lot of jaw dropping; really just mass chaos.

"WHA-?!"

"Her arm.. it's stretching...!" Shanks exclaimed, "Thats-"

"No way... You..." Yasopp gasped. Kc was staring at her arm, expression blank before the reaction kicked in.

"Oh so that's what it dose.'' Kc said blankly.

"It's gone!" Lucky screamed from where he stood with an empty chest, "The Gum-Gum fruit we stole isn't here!"

"WHAAT?!" Lucky Roo quickly picked up a sketchbook and quickly drew the strange fruit.

"Kc! Did you eat this?!" Lucky demanded, pointing at the drawing. The young girl nodded,

"Well, yea, isn't that desert?... It tasted pretty bad though..." Kc said sarcastically. Shanks grabbed the child whom most of the crew had come to see as a little sister,

"That was the Gum-Gum fruit!" The red-haired pirate panicked "It's one of the devil fruits! One of the rarest treasures ever! Whoever eats it will turn into a rubber person and will _never _be able to swim!" Kc just stared,

"What are you talking about, i ate the angel fruit so i can still swim even after eating a devil fruit?!" Shanks grabbed his head and fell dramatically to his knees.

* * *

(The next day)

"I want to buy some fish, Mr. Store Keeper." Kc smiled at the old man,

"Hey, Kc, you look like you're in a good mood today. So, did the pirates leave you behind again? Filthy monster " He said the last part under his breath as he handed the young girl some fish. Kc just laughed,

"It's alright! I'll be a pirate just you wait!" She said hearing the last part, "Besides, after eating the Gum-Gum fruit I've become even happier! Look!" With a wide grin she stretched her cheeks.

"What's so good about that?!" Kc turned to see a short, older man, "Having a rubber body, Bah!"

"Chief!"

"I'm going to tell you again, Kc. Don't become a pirate! It'll ruin this town's reputation! Besides, you're too cute to be a pirate!" The Chief fumed, "The Captain may look like a reasonable person, but don't hang out around him again!" Kc plugged her ears and walked away.

* * *

"They've been away for awhile now..." Makino sighed, drying a plate, "Do you feel lonely, Kc?" Kc looked up from her drink,

"Nope, why would i, there going to leave some time for ever anyway." She sighed and rested her chin on the bar.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice said as the newly repaired doors swung closed. Kc turned around, and scowled, "Well," The bandit continued, looking around, "Looks like the pirates aren't here today. It sure is quiet." The bandits made themselves comfortable, "What are you waiting for?!" The leader snapped, banging his hand on the table, "We're customers! Bring us some sake!"

* * *

Makino slammed the door to the Chief's house open, "CHIEF, HURRY! SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED!" Chief looked up from his tea,

"What's wrong, Makino? What's this fuss about?"

"Kc was... Kc was kidnapped by the bandits!"

* * *

"What an interesting body..." One of the bandits muttered after kicking the small girl.

"Yep, seems like kicking and punching won't do any harm." Another stated. A group of villagers were watching fearfully from the closest building.

"H-hey, go save Kc!" One of the men whispered. The other villager shook with fear,

"B-but they're bandits! We could get killed!"

"So could Kc!" The woman behind them snapped.

"Kc messed with them in the first place! And she's a monster anyway!" The second villager reasoned.

"DAMN IT!" Kc screamed at them, "APOLOGIZE TO ME RIGHT NOW! YOU BASTARD!" She punched the lead bandit, who was holding her in the air by her tousled and short black hair glared and punch her.

"My, my. A rubber girl, huh? Who would've though such a thing existed in this world." And with that, the bandit threw her a good meter or so away.

"DAMN IT!" Kc snapped, glaring at the bandit, "You'll be sorry for this!"

"A different type of human..." The bandit leader continued, "If I sell the girl to a circus, I could sure get a lot of money." Kc picked up a large stick and charged hitting him where the sun don't shine, '''You little brat!'' he yelled, as he stomped down on her head, "What a strong,Brat!" He concluded. The bandit leader stared down at the struggling girl with an amused smirk on his face, "We were just having a good time drinking and talking... Did we say something that pissed you off?"

"Yes you did!" Kc screamed as the bandit stomped on her head again, voice muffled slightly by the dirt in her face, "Apologize right now! You can't just insult Shanks like that and get away with it, dammit!"

"Kc sure can get hot-headed..." One of the villagers whispered, "Why in the world did she start trouble with them?"

"MOVE YOUR DAMN FOOT YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DAMNED BANDIT!" Kc screamed and continued to struggle.

"Let the child go!" Chief yelled as he walked forward, "Please!" He dropped down to his knees and bowed, "I don't know what Kc did, and I don't want to argue with you. But I'm willing to pay! So, please, let the child go!" Kc watched with wide eyes from under the bandit's foot,

"Chief..." She whispered,

"As one would expect, it's the elders that know the proper way to deal with any situation..." The filthy man smirked, "But it's too late! You can't save this little brat now. Because she really makes me angry!" The bandit stomped on Kc's head again, making her wince, "When a weakling like her insults me, it makes me so angry!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Kc snapped, "YOU WILD BABOON!" The bandit 'tsk'ed and drew his sword, placing it against the young girl's neck

"KC!" Makino screamed,as said girl got out from under his foot and gave a ground sweep kick knocking him down. AS she got up she just glared at some of the other bandits and they fell asleep.

"I was wondering why no one came to welcome us back at the port..." A familiar voice drawled casually. "So this is why..."

"Captain!" Makino gasped as he brushed past her.

"Hey, you guys are the bandits from the other day." Shanks said with a bright smile, before turning his teasing grin on Kc, though you could see when his eyes flashed dangerously when he saw the girl's predicament, "Kc! What's wrong? Isn't your punch stronger then a pistol?"

"Shut up! I just knocked most of them out!" Kc snapped.

"Pirate..." A bandit looked at Shanks, "Why are you still here? Are you going to clean up the while town this time?" Shanks continued forward, "I suggest you leave right now! If you get any closer, I might have to open fire, you coward!" Shanks just kept walking. One of the bandits cocked his pistol and held it only a few centimeters from the red-haired pirate's head,

"Didn't you hear?! You were told not to get any closer!" The pistol bandit laughed, "Do you want to get shot?" The other bandits joined started laughing.

"Well, since you pulled out your gun, are you willing to us it?" Shanks said, a small grin on his face. The pistol bandit scowled,

"Huh!? What did you say!?"

"I said," Shanks pointed at the gun, a calm smile on his face, "Don't use this to scare people..." Suddenly a gunshot echoed out and the bandit with the gun fell to the ground. Lucky Roo was now standing by Shanks, the pistol in his hands still smoking. Makino and Chief gasped while Kc looked at them smirking. The bandits cried out in surprise and anger.

"Now you've done it, bastard!" A bandit yelled,

"Damn it, that was dirty!" Another snapped,

"Dirty?" Yasopp mocked,

"Don't make us laugh." Ben said, hands in his pockets, "Do you think we're saints of something?"

"The people standing in front of you," Shanks said, smile melting off this face and hand creeping towards his saber, "Are pirates."

"Shut up!" A bald bandit snapped, "This is none of business!"

"Listen well bandits..." Shanks said quietly, his hat shadowing his eyes, "You can spill food or sake at me, you can even spit on me. I'll just laugh it off. But-" His head snapped up as Shanks paused, his expression growing dark and dangerous, Kc kept watching in excitement, "I don't care _what _reasons you have! I wont forgive _anyone _who messes with my friends!"

"Shanks..." Kc whispered softly. The bandit leader was silent for a second before bursting out laughing.

"'_Won't forgive me_"? You. a bunch of pirates who float around on a ship all day, want to challenge us!?" The bandit leader laughed again as he got up, "WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" The bandits roared approval and charged forward, weapons raised.

"GO TO HELL!" Ben strode forward, pulling out the rifle he had tucked in the sash at his waist, stance relaxed and casual.

"Let me deal with this..." He called to Shanks, who just smiled, "I can take care of them myself." He then pulled his cigarette from his mouth and pressing it against the closest bandit's forehead, causing him to cry out with pain and fall, cradling his forehead. With an almost lazy smirk, Ben then proceeded to use his rifle as a club and beat all the bandits within a matter of seconds. "Don't overestimate yourselves bandits." Ben stated, cocking his pistol and aiming it towards the rest of the bandits, all while lighting his new cigarette. "If you want to fight us, you better get a fleet of marines to back you up."

Kc was laughing to hard to say anything.

"Amazing..." Makino exclaimed quietly. The bandit leader panicked,

"Ah! W-wait a minute! This little brat messed with us first!" Said brat stopped laughing.

"It doesn't matter. After all, there's a reward on your head, isn't there?" Shanks taunted. With a 'humph!', the bandit suddenly threw something down and it exploded in a giant cloud of smoke.

"Smoke bomb!" One of Shanks's pirates yelled.

"Come with me brat!"

"NO! Let go of me dammit!" The smoke cleared, showing Kc and the bandit leader to be no where in sight.

"Kc!" Shanks called out, "Oh no! We got careless! They took Kc! _Our Kc_! They took our little pirate-wannabe-angel! What should we do!?"

"Captain! Don't panic!" He snapped, being in no better condition, "Let's split up and find them!" Ben sighed,

"That captain..."

* * *

Out at sea on a small skiff the bandit leader was laughing, "Looks like we got away! Who would guess that a bandit would escape by boat!?" He was laughing, a smirking Kc held firmly by her shirt in one hand, dangling over the water, "I only used you as a hostage, but you're useless to me now." Kc glaring up at the man holding her, a not a spark of fear in her eyes. "Good riddance," He said, tossing Kc into the sea and laughing.

Kc's eyes widened and the bandit's laughter suddenly cut off, she turned to see a sea king swallow the bandit and boat whole. The sea king paused, red eyes turning to Kc's form. Kc looked at the sea king raised her hand and in a split second it was split open. Kc feeling sleepy felt something pull her into an embrace before her vision was obscured by water and blood. When everything was clear again, Kc found herself being cradled by Shanks. The pirate captain looked at was left of the sea king, grinning proudly.

''Sorry about not using my powers back there, butt i didn't want to us them unless i had to. I'm not strong enof. I'm just scared everyone will call me a monster.'' Kc said looking up at Shanks, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Thanks, Kc," Shanks said with a big grin, ruffling her hair "Makino told us what happened. Thanks for sticking up for us." Shanks paused taking in Kc's tears. "Come on, Kc, pirates don't cry," He teased.

''That's not true they just don't show it!'' Kc said smirking.

* * *

Ben, who was standing in the small fishing boat Shanks had 'borrowed' saw said man swimming towards them. The dark-haired first mate's eyes widened when his gaze landed on the sleeping girl. When Shanks reached the side of boat, Ben reached down to help him up. Shanks shook his head and gestured to the unconscious Kc in his tight grip. Ben nodded and took the small girl from his captain, placing her lightly against the side of the ship. He turned and then helped Shanks up. Who, once on the boat, slumped to the ground.

"You okay captain?" Ben asked, looking at his captain. Said captain just laughed,

"M'kay..." Shanks hummed, his gaze on Kc.

"Captain, Kc is fine. She's just sleeping it off." Shanks nodded, looking at his firstmate's stern face, a small smile on his face,

"Sorry for worrying you." Ben stared at him, before nodding and getting up. He moved over to Kc, picked her up gently and placed her on his captain's lap. Shanks wrapped his one arm around her and burrowed his face into her soft, but sopping hair, falling asleep instantly. Ben sighed, shaking his head,

"That captain..."

''No kidding.'' Kc said grinning.

* * *

Kc stood with Shanks, watching the pirates load the ship. Shanks wore a black cloak.

"You're really leaving this time?" Kc asked in a small voice.

"Yep," Shanks said, "We've stayed here long enough, it's about time we move on." Shanks paused and gave Kc a contemplative look. "Are you upset?"

"Yeah…" Kc sighed sadly before perking up and giving Shanks a grin, "But I've decided. I'm not going to ask you to take me with you. I'll become a pirate by myself!" Shanks grinned at the small girl and stuck his tongue out in a child-like manner,

"Meh, I wouldn't take you even if you begged me! You don't have what it takes to be a pirate!" He teased.

"YES I DO!" Kc yelled fiercely, and all of the pirates on the dock turned at Kc's outburst, grinning, "One day I'll have a crew that's _better _than yours! And then I'll find the world's greatest treasure and become the QUEEN OF THE PIRATES! AND I'LL BE EVEN BETTER WITH HAKI THEN YOU!" Shanks had been listening with a blank expression before his lips slowly curved up into a smile, a spark of pride, and _anticipation_, lighting his eyes.

"Oh? So you want to be bigger than us, huh? Well then," He said, reaching up and taking his straw hat off his head and placing it on Kc's, "This hat is my gift to you." Kc froze with shock before silent tears started streaming down her cheeks. "This is my favorite hat, you know," Shanks said, pulling away, a soft smile on his lips, "When you become a great pirate in the future, you'll return that hat to me. It'll be our promise, Kc." And Kc watched blinking her tears in her eyes away and clutching the straw hat tightly as Shanks boarded his ship. Makino came up behind her and put her hands on the young girl's shoulders, smiling down at her when she looked up.

"Raise anchor!"

"Set sail!"

"Aye!"

Kc watched the ship go, tears in her eyes,

"I promise, Shanks..." She whispered fondly.

* * *

(One Year Later)

"Pirate Queen my foot!" Garp bellowed, dragging his granddaughter behind him by her red vest.

"Lemme go!" Kc yelled.

"Not only do you eat a Devil Fruit, but now you're spouting nonsense as well!" Garp ranted, ignoring Kc's protests. "Kc, both you and Ace are destined to become great marines!"

"No way!" Kc protested, waving her hand dismissively.

"Leaving you in that peaceful village was a mistake," Garp continued on, fuming, "Of all things, the Pirate Queen?!"

"Yeah, and your not going to stop me!" Kc replied matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted, "What's wrong with that?"

"You imbecile!" Garp exclaimed. Kc reached out and grabbed a tree as they passed it, wrapping her rubbery arms all the way around the trunk as Garp kept carrying on. "Becoming friends with that damn "Red Hair" Shanks is completely unacceptable!"

"I'm gonna become-" Kc started just as the tree began to uproot and slam into Garp's back, it snapped over his head like a toothpick, but he let Kc go in surprise, "-the Pirate Queen!" Kc finished with a grin, still clinging to the tree. Garp grumbled and snatched Kc up again, their argument starting anew. Eventually, the two reached a wooden shack and Garp placed a smirking Kc down on the ground while he pounded on the door.

"Dadan!" He yelled, "Get out here!" A large woman with curly orange hair and a cigarette held between her lips threw open the door, two men trailing behind her. All three of them looked stressed and paled slightly at the sight of the marine.

"G-Garp-san!" the woman stuttered.

Garp grinned. "You seem to be doing well." He greeted.

"You gotta be kidding me!" The large woman, Dadan, exclaimed, "I wish you'd just leave me alone for a change! That Ace is already twelve years old you know!"

"Is he?" Garp asked with a chuckle, "Has it really been that long already? How's he doing?"

"It's nothing to laugh at," The short man said, "If he gets any wilder, we won't be able to control him at all!"

"Anyway," Garp said carelessly, grabbing Kc by the back of her shirt and hoisting her up as she walked by, "Take care of this one too." Garp looked at his granddaughter, "Now, Kc, say hello," Garp said. Kc raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo."

"Who's that kid?" The other man asked.

"She's my granddaughter." Garp stated matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The trio standing in the doorway freaked out.

"WHAA-" The short man exclaimed.

"We gotta take care of another one?!" The other man cried.

"Garp's – I mean – Garp-san's granddaughter?!" Dadan gasped.

"Not happening!" the three exclaimed in unison. Garp put Kc down and the girl resumed her exploring as her grandfather crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well," he said, "I see you've made your decision. But if you want to spend the rest of your life behind bars… or will you raise her?" The trio paled "I've turned a blind eye so far," Garp continued nonchalantly, "But you've committed as many crimes as here are stars in the sky," Garp said, throwing his head back and laughing.

"No way!" the trio cried. The tall man rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, true, I don't wanna go to prison," He started,

"But prison actually seems really tempting," The short man finished for him, "Our hands are full with just Ace!"

"And now you want us to take your granddaughter too?!" The woman cried, "I'm sure that kid's just as much of a monster, isn't she?!"

"What a crappy looking mountain hut," Kc said bluntly, staring up at them with adorably childish brown eyes.

"You wanna die, you brat?!" The woman yelled. Kc ignored her and walked after some dragonflies as they flew past her face. As the adults continued to argue, Kc followed the bugs, coming to a stop when she sensed some thing coming she dodged the was that spit!?

Kc turned around, looking for the source.

''Who's there?'' Kc asked. Her eyes landed on a figure sitting on the body of a bear. It was a boy a few years older than she. He had black hair and freckles and was dressed in a simple tank top and shorts, a pair of black flats on his feet. His arms were crossed over his chest and he held a metal pole in one hand. "Yo." Kc said, looking up at the older boy, "That's gross!" Garp turned as Kc said that.

"Oh! Ace!" He said with a grin as he began to walk over to the children.

"Hey!" Kc repeated, Ace just glared down at her coldly.

"Kc, that's Ace," Garp said, coming to stand by his granddaughter, "He's five years older than you. Starting today, you're going to be living with these people, so you better get along, got it?"

"Ehhhhhh?!" The trio cried.

"You just decided by yourself?!" The woman exclaimed. Kc and Ace continued to glare silently at each other. After the trio finally –cough reluctantly and fearfully cough– said they would take care of Kc as well, Garp grinned and said goodbye and turned on his heel and left, calling over his shoulder that he'd visit when he had time.

* * *

Kc frowned at the small bowl of rice in her hand from her place inside the cabin near the fire. Kc tilted the small bowl and swallowed its contents in one go. She held the bowl out to Dadan. "I want another bowl!" She said. When Dadan paid her no mind, she called again. "Pops, I want another bowl!"

"I'm a woman!" Dadan yelled at her, "And don't you realize where you've been left?!"

"Maybe," Kc stated bluntly.

"I'll tell you," The woman said, an evil grin coming to her face, "This is the hideout of the mountain bandits who rule Mt. Corvo, the Dadan Family!"

"Mountain bandits? I hate mountain bandits," Kc deadpanned.

* * *

Kc watched as Ace got up and left then, having finished his food, her eyes following his every step. "Where's he going?" Kc wondered aloud as she got up and went after Ace, completely ignoring everyone else.

"Hey!" Kc called, only for Ace to shut the door in her face. Kc pouted before throwing the door open and racing after him.

* * *

"Hey!" Kc called again, chasing after Ace, "Wait up! Hey!" Ace finally turned around and stopped Kc down with his dark eyes. Kc just grinned up at him. "I'm Kc! I'm not angry that you tried to spit at me anymore! It's nothing to get worked up about! Let's be friends!" The girl said with a grin, waving her arms. Ace just stared at Kc, a blank mask on his face. "Are you going somewhere?" Kc asked. Ace just got up and started walking away, then, suddenly, Ace lashed out, kicking the tree he was standing next to in the trunk. It snapped and the tree began to fall. Ace kicked the tree again and it began to roll down the hill. Straight at Kc. Kc jumped over, the tree continued to roll on it's marry way down the hill.

Kc found herself at a bridge over a large gorge, with Ace standing in the middle of it. As she stepped on it, the bridge moved and Ace turned to look over his shoulder, surprise crossing his features when he saw Kc. It quickly vanished though, replaced with an annoyed frown as he turned and began to walk toward the smiling girl. Ace's hand tightened on the metal pole in his hand and he suddenly charged forward, bringing the pole down in an arc and knocking Kc off the bridge.

* * *

This continued for well over a month, where Kc would chase after Ace. An annoyed Ace would somehow lose her. Then she'd train return back to the hut, days later, covered in bruises and scratches, only to repeat the process, over, and over, and over again.

* * *

(3 Months Later)

Kc wandered through the trees until she reached a small clearing. The black-haired girl looked around until she spotted Ace perched in one of the trees, another boy with him, one who looked to be the same age as Ace with blond hair and a top hat. As Kc crept closer, she began to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation.

"…wonder how much we need for a pirate ship," The blond boy said.

"Don't know," Ace replied, "Ten million or one hundred million maybe? We've got a long way to go."

"A pirate ship?" Kc asked excitedly right behind them, a wide smile on her face, Ace and the boy jumped up, immediately on guard. The blond boy slammed a trapdoor -it was in the branch the two boys and Kc were on- shut and both of their faces were lined with panic. Kc didn't seem to notice though - she just didn't sow it- as she carried right along. "You guys!" Kc said, "Are you guys gonna become pirates? I wanna become one too!" While Kc just stood there giggling and grinning like an idiot, Ace and the boy exchanged looks and quickly. Going straight up to the young girl, they both smacked her over the head.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Kc was now tied to the tree's giant trunk, but still grinning like an idiot.

"Ace, I didn't know you went this far every day!" She said.

"Shut up," Ace said, an annoyed frown on his face.

"So this is that's the 'Kc' girl you were telling me about?" The blond boy asked, studying her.

"Yeah," Ace grumbled, glaring at Kc, who didn't seem effected by it at all, "And it looks like she finally followed me all the way here. I didn't take any of the walk able routes either…"

"You told him about me? I didn't know you cared!" Kc said grinning at Ace.

"I told him how annoying you are," Ace said with a frown.

"And how empty-headed you are," The other boy just laughed.

"Oh yeah?" She said.

The blond boy just looked at her. "You don't even realize that we're dissing you, do you?"

"Are you a friend of Ace's?" Kc asked, acting oblivious, "Be my friend too!"

"Shut up," the boy said, though not as coldly as Ace, "I'm not going to be your friend." Kc blinked innocently.

"Oh. Then what's your name?" She asked grinning.

"Sa – I'm not telling you!" The blond boy exclaimed, making Kc laugh. "This is why I told you to live with me. The daily round trip training on the mountain turned out to be bad! What should we do?" Ace was silent, a thoughtful look on his face.

"She found our secret. She'll tell somebody if nothing is done," Ace said seriously, and then said; "We gotta kill her." Kc's smile dropped,

"Alright," The blond said with a nod, "Let's do it."

"WHAT?!" She yelled, "Don't kill me! Help me! I don't wanna die!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" The boy said in an attempt to make her stop screaming.

"Sabo, kill her already!" Ace said.

"What?!" Sabo cried, "You do it!"

"I've never killed anyone before!" Ace yelled.

"Me neither!" Sabo yelled back as Kc continued to scream and cry in the background trying not to laugh, "And I don't know how!"

"Man your metal pole just keep hitting me in the you really want to kill me.'' Kc deadpanned.

"Shut up!" The boys yelled in unison.

"I hear a voice from the forest!"

"It sounds like a kid's voice!" Ace and Sabo froze glancing over their shoulders.

"Shit! Someone's coming!" Sabo whispered.

"Set her free for now!" Ace said, "We gotta move from here before they find our treasure!"

Kc stopped at that, grinning as Ace and Sabo untied her. Sabo grabbed the small girl and all but threw her in the bushes before he and Ace dived in after her.

"Everybody knows those brats around here. Ace and Sabo. Are you sure it was Ace who took the money?" A man said as the new group came into view. The speaker was a large, bulky man with long hair and slanted blue eyes. He carried a sword in one hand and the frown on his face seemed to be permanent.

"Yes…We're sorry," One of the other men said. He was wounded, arm heavily bandaged and in a sling. "We shouldn't have let our guard down."

"Some little punk he is," The large man says, "He can't just steal our money! If Captain Bluejam hears about this, he's going to kill all of us!"

"Dammit!" Ace whispered from where the three kids were crouched behind the bushes, a grimace on his face, "I didn't know those thugs were working for Bluejam!" Sabo looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"You mean that money you stole was from them?" he asked, eyes slightly frantic.

"I shouldn't have taken that money," Ace said seriously.

"He has a real sword," Sabo muttered, "That's Porchemy who works under Bluejam. He's a total psycho! Have you heard of him? They say he scalps his opponents after they lose a fight with him! While they're still alive!" Sabo glanced to the side and realized Kc was gone.

"Huh? Where'd she…" Sabo and Aces' heads whipped around, eyes wide, just as Kc started saying.

"Hell ya score 1 for me!" Kc yelled smirking, at the group of men on the ground and holding the sword.

"Who's this little shit?" Porchemy asked, getting up and holding Kc up by the front of her shirt.

"Fuck you! And help me!" Kc yelled, flailing uselessly, "Ace!" Interest flashed across Porchemy's face.

"Did you just call for Ace?" He asked seriously, his voice low and glaring hard at Kc. Kc's face went blank.

"I said Ace like the card dumb ass!" She said successfully kicking him in the jaw.

"Fine! If you don't know, I guess we have no choice," Porchemy growled, a dark grin coming to his face, "We'll just have to help you remember!"

"Hey!" Kc cried as the pirate began carrying her away, "Where are you taking me?! Lemme go, you ass hole's!" as they left the sword for gotten.

* * *

Kc now found herself hanging from the ceiling, bloody, beaten, and watching as Porchemy walked over to the wall and hefted up his sword. "Since you won't tell me, you die," The pirate hissed quietly. And just as he lowered his arm, ready to cleave Kc's pretty little head from her body, one of the walls to the shack imploded, wood breaking apart and flying everywhere.

"STOP!" Ace and Sabo screamed as they charged into the shack, metal poles raised and ready for a fight.

* * *

"You guy's that was so cool!" Kc sobbed, "I thought I was gonna die!" She sat on a rock, wounds freshly bandaged.

Ace jumped down from his own rock. "YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! SHUT UP!" he roared, "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO CRY FOR ANYWAY?! I HATE WEAKLINGS AND CRYBABIES! YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF!" Kc shut up immediately causing Sabo and Ace to exchange surprised looks.

"Thank you," Kc said bowing her head smiling. "For…for saving me!"

"Why you!" Ace yelled.

"Oi, oi," Sabo said, trying to calm the short-tempered boy down, "She's just thanking us."

Ace calmed some at Sabo's voice, but not much. "I don't get it!" He shouted, "Why didn't you tell them?! Those guys would kill women and children without a second thought, and you're both!"

Kc sighed. "They would have killed me ether way,… And you wouldn't have been my friend. And by the way. I'm not a weakling!"

Ace stared in disbelief. "That's better than getting beaten up isn't it?" He asked, something that almost sounded accusing in his voice, "Why do you want to become my friend that much?"

"Because…"

"Didn't I give you a hard time up till now?" Ace pressed, a confused and frustrated frown on his face, "Why did you still follow me this far?"

"Because…" Kc said softly, pausing a moment before lifting her eyes to meet Ace's and saying firmly, "Because I have nobody else to trust!" Ace blinked, backing off slightly at Kc's outburst. "I can't return to Fushia Village, and I hate mountain bandits. If I didn't chase after you, I'd be all alone! Being alone is worse than being hurt or dying!"

* * *

(Months Later)

Both Ace and Kc loomed over Sabo, "Do you really think there should be secrets between us? Spit it out." The two said, before Ace grabbed Sabo by the neck and Kc grabbed him by the shirt.

"Spit it out damn it! I'm going to kick your ass!" Ace snapped, shaking the blond boy.

"I-I wont tell!" Sabo exclaimed. Ace and Kc both let go and Ace looked at the only girl of the group,

"Kc. It's time for plan B." Kc nodded and turned to Sabo, a large pout on her face and tears gathering in her eyes, Sabo paled and looked at his feet.

"Sabo...?" Kc's voice wavered. _Do not look up, do not look up _Sabo repeated to himself. But, sadly, the blond caved and looked up, meeting Kc's watery sea blue eyes, "Sabo... I think of you as a brother... Why're you keeping secrets?" She whimpered, before the tears started rolling down her cheeks. Sabo jerked,

"Gah! I-I'll talk! I'll talk! Just stop crying!"

* * *

(A few minutes later)

"The son of a noble!?" Ace exclaimed,

"Who is!?" Kc's head tilted to the side.

"ME!" Sabo snapped.

"So?" Both Kc and Ace deadpanned.

"YOU'RE THE ONES WHO ASKED!" Sabo yelled, before pulling his knees up to his chest, "...The truth is, I have two parents... I'm not an orphan, and I wasn't born in the dump." He sighed, "That guy who tried to stop me was my dad... I'm sorry I lied to you guys."

* * *

(A week later)

Kc and Sabo looked up as Ace exited their tree house, three bowls and a bottle of sake in hand. He set them down on a tree stump and picked up the sake bottle,

"Did you know," Ace said, a small smile on his face as he opened the bottle and poured the sake into the three bowls, "If you exchange sake, you can become siblings." Kc smiled,

"Siblings? Really?!"

"We may not be on the same ships when were pirates, but this'll bind us together as siblings." The three friends picked up a bowl each, "No matter where we are, or what we do. Nothing can break this bond!" The three tapped there cups together, "From this day on, we're siblings!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

(Years later. Sabo and Ace:17 Luffy:12)

(With Ace and Sabo)

Ace and Sabo had set out on their journey nearly an hour ago, and the whole thing had been in silence after they had departed from Dawn Island, until;

"Ace?" Ace looked at his brother and hummed, showing he was listening, "Well, you know, in a couple years Kc will get really pretty-"

"Are you saying our baby sister isn't pretty?!" Ace demanded, interrupting his blond companion, and glaring.

"No! Kc is pretty already, but she's going to get even prettier..." Ace nodded as Sabo continued, "Well, if we, her older brothers, can see that, surely men with... less pure intentions will also notice..." Ace was silent, "And well, Kc can be a little... dense... She'd never notice..." Silence followed and Ace stared at the twitching Sabo, a blank look on his face, before a look of epiphany spread across it and the black haired teen scrambled for the sail,

"NOOO! KC! WE NEED TO GO BACK!" He was then tackled by Sabo.

"Ace!" The blond boy snapped, "Calm down!"

"BUT KC WILL-" And Ace promptly fell asleep. Leaving Sabo to groan and roll off his brother. He then muttered something under his breath and adjusted the sail so they didn't steer off course.

* * *

**Hi hope you liked it R&R pleas!**


	2. I'm going to be Queen of the

**Hi I don't own One Piece and Kc has the Angle fruit! If you want to know what it dose you have to read!**

* * *

After recklessly going out to sea with a little boat, a young woman of 14 plans on "making some friends" and forming her own pirate crew.

Kc reclined in her little boat, a large smile on her face, "Ah! The weather is so nice today!" She said almost lazily, staring at the sky as seagulls flew over head in the clear blue sky, before looking at the swirling vortex of water she was approaching "What a huge whirlpool. How careless of me." She drawled, looking out across the ocean and shading her eyes with her hands, "There's no one around me. It'll be really bad if this boat wrecks." She placed a hand on her chin in lazy contemplation while the whirlpool roared behind her, "Swimming won't save you here!" And then she was sucked into the vortex of water.

* * *

Two sailors are watching the whirlpool in mild interest and fear on cruise ship when all of sudden they heard a sound bonk from below, they look down to see a large barrel floating in the sea, they wondered where did that barrel come from but soon dismissed that thought and decide to lift it up since the barrel is big it must have contain large amount of Sake.

* * *

The scene switched to dance ball where everyone mingle, chat, and dine in the most expensive culinary food and drinking their fine champagne.

A ship Admiral Talks to his guest about how he was forced to take his position as the Admiral of a fleet of ships, rather than just one. Meanwhile a tangerine hair girl with cinnamon brown eyes is currently watching the ocean in dream like state when someone tapped her shoulder, she turn her head to see a fine looking gentleman holding out his right hand to her.

"I'm sorry if I disturb you madam but I couldn't help but to be overwhelmed by your beauty, may I ask for a dance" he asked her gently, the girl nodded with a smile.

* * *

The Sailors who are still trying to catch the barrel by using fishing hook but failing miserably and another Sailor on look-out is laughing at his friends when something caught his eyes, there another ship appeared behind a stranded Island but what the Sailor saw quiver in fear, their symbol the Jolly Roger is painted from the side with pink heart on it. Its Alvida Pirates

"PIRATES, ALVIDA PIRATES, GO WARN THE CAPTAIN!" the Sailor yelled, as the two Sailors heard his warning call after they finally lift the barrel out of the water, they start screaming and runs toward the ballroom leaving behind a barrel.

The Pirate starts to fire their canon at the ship but misses by a mile but causes the ship to shake and the barrel fell and roll, inside the ballroom the people screamed because of the sudden explosion as the two Sailors barged in and say.

"Captain, were under attacked by Alvida Pirates!"

"WHAT!" but before Admiral could say to calm his guest another explosion hit near the ship causing the people to run around like chickens except for one tangerine hair girl who got left behind by a cowardly man, she smiles as if she expecting them. The barrel kept on rolling till it reaches the kitchen where it finally stopped.

* * *

On the Pirate deck, a group of mean looking men are grinning evilly with eyes filled with malice except one small, timid, chubby looking boy with pink hair and round framed glasses, the boy is shaking like a leaf as he watches the two Pirates fires cannon balls at the other ship by the order of Captain Alvida.

"COBY, who is the most beautiful woman of all the sea?" Asked Captain Alvida to the pink hair boy, the poor boy stuttered in lack of words because she is NOT the most beautiful woman, in fact she is the most hideous, nastiest, bad-tempered, violent and fattest woman of all the sea. She already had long, black wavy flowing hair with freckles on her cheeks and she wore a pink shirt with lined designs, a red neckerchief under it and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. Around her waist, she had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels, and she had red painted fingernails, only on longer and sharper nails, paired with some rings. She had sported red lipstick. She also wore a white cowboy hat with a red plumage and a light-green band around it, grayish pants and red, long pointed shoes with buckles on them.

"Oh…uh…y-y-you are C-Captain Alv-v-vida ma'am!" Coby replied with a nervous smile that hope won't get hit by Alvida's steel mace that she seem to hold dear, Alvida smirked pleased with his answer and then she ordered her men to keep firing and get them ready to raid the ship.

After couple of cannon ball firing at the ship, the Pirates hooked the ship using sharp looking fishing hooks and stormed inside the ship while the Sailors could do nothing but to cower in fear, and speaking of fear, Coby is still on Alvida's ship holding his rope that will swing right toward to the ship but he's too afraid to move.

"Coby get going I don't got all day!" said Alvida feeling her anger rising that the stupid brat is still not moving from his spot, she clenched her knuckles that holding her mace ready to bash the boy in the head if he doesn't move now but Coby is too afraid to notice it.

"I c-c-can't Capt-t-t-ain I'm n-n-not cut out f-for this!" he stuttered back at Alvida which made her blood boil like lava.

"What did you say, you worthless piece of SHIT!" and then she lift Coby off the deck and thrown him to the other ship, Coby shrieked in surprise and terror and his face came in contact on metal wall and slid down causing it to screech, he groan in pain feeling his face burned and a broken nose, he roll himself over, laying his back on the floor waiting for the pain to cease then all of a sudden everything got dark.

'Wait a minute, its nighttime already' when he looked up to see the sun got blocked by something big and round and its coming right at him, upon close inspection the big and round thing turn out to be a very ill-tempered Alvida with mace ready to pound the boy into submission, Coby screamed like girl and ran away from that menacing woman.

* * *

At the ballroom.

"Don't worry we're not gonna kill ya, although we just want your valuables jewels for ourselves." One of the Pirate said.

"And if anyone try to do anything 'heroic' I'll whack you all the way to the Grand Line with my mace and let ocean dwellers feast on your flesh!" Alvida said appearing behind her crew, the people quickly did what she said and given them everything they had and ran off to the small boat where they set sail far away from that brute woman except one girl who stayed behind and quickly changed her outfit and ran to Alvida's ship to steal her treasure.

Once she's here, she quietly searching for a hatch that where they hid their treasure when suddenly a man came out from Crew's Quarter spotting the girl.

"Huh, who the hell are you…are you a new crew member?" the man asked stupidly, the girl smiled at the man and she kicking him where the sun don't shine. (XD lolzz hay do guy's scream like little girl's when there hit there?)

* * *

Meanwhile, Coby is left all alone walking around the ship till he found the kitchen, he sigh in relief that no Alvida Pirate came here then he spotted the barrel which probably the biggest barrel he ever seen.

He inspect the barrel up close and thought up an idea if this barrel is big which mean there probably a lot of Sake and Pirates love Sake, if he trade this barrel of Sake for his freedom surly Alvida won't refuse such an offer.

With his mind made up, he pushed the barrel on the side and starts to roll the barrel so he can take it to Alvida but unlucky for him three large Pirates came in and found Coby.

"There you are, Cabin boy, you thought you could escape from us again, eh Coby?" said a large Pirate.

"W-what oh n-n-no I was just uh…" he tries to come up with good excuse when a skinny looking Pirate spoke.

"What is in that barrel, Coby?"

'Shit'

"I bet it filled with Sake, perfect I could use refreshment!" said the large Pirate.

"NO, YOU CAN'T CAPTAIN ALVIDA WILL BE MAD IF SHE FINDS YOU GUYS DRINKING!" Coby tries to reason with those Pirates before they took his chance of freedom.

"If you keep your mouth shut, she won't know got it." said the third fat Pirate giving him the look that says 'say one word to her and I'll slit your throat'.

"Y-y-yeah sure n-no problem." here goes his chance of escape, the large Pirate cracked his knuckles to loosen up.

"Stand back fellas, let me open the barrel the old fashion way!" as he raise his large fist to break the barrel open but before his fist come in contact with the wooden barrel something unexpected just happen.

"I SLEPT GRRRREEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!" a girl who was inside the barrel busts out and punches the large Pirate right on the chin, the girl is no older than fourteen years old has long length black-red silk hair and large sea green-blue eyes, her attire is red-black vest, blue shorts and sandals quiet unusual for girl to wear something like that and straw hat, she also has scar with two stitches underneath her left eye.

After she stretched her back, she noted two men and one boy are all staring at her with shock look on their face then she look down to see knocked out man lying on the floor, she blinked.

"Who this guy?" she asked looking to anyone clueless but she was ready to fight if need be.

"Who the hell are you!" two men yelled in unison but the girl is unaffected by their outburst.

"He'll catch cold if he sleeps like that." She said lazily

"You're the one who hit him!" they said in unison again then they pulled out their swords.

"Wait a minute, are you playing with us when you know we're viscous pirates!?" said the fat man.

"I'm starving do you know were the food is?" the girl ignored the two pirates and asked the pink hair boy for some food.

"HEY, YOU STUPID BITCH, DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE US!" as soon the man yelled at the girl they lift their sword up in the air ready to slice the girl, Coby scream in fright and covered his eyes as for the girl she's unfazed by their action, and then without warning the swords somehow got sliced in half and thrown up to the ceiling, the men are shaking in fear and disbelief of what they witness and Coby who uncovered his eyes couldn't help but to gape in awe at the girl.

"Whats wrong with you two, you guys are really weird." she said in bored tone.

"W-what in seven hell's are you!?"

"Oh me, I'm Monkey D. Kc but you can call me Kc." after she said her name the two Pirates ran away in terror dragging their unconscious crew mate. As they got out from the hatch they halted when they saw a very pissed looking Alvida.

"What were you doing down there?" she asked in slow and low tone that almost sound like hissing and holding her mace in vice grip.

"C-C-Captain it not what you think!" said the skinny Pirate.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LAIR!" she roared like an animal in carnage and swing her mace to kill them, the two Pirates shrieked and dodged Alvida's mace but unfortunately their crew mate got caught by her attack and she send him flying to hell knows where, the two watched their crew flying away when Alvida lift them up and ready to pound them the living daylight out of them.

"W-wait Captain, t-there is an int-t-truder in the ship!" stuttered the skinny man.

"…an intruder!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kc and Coby are in the storage room so that that Kc could chow down on those tasty green apples she found, Coby tried to get the girl to leave this place but she refused because she is hungry, he thought this girl is insane but still surprised that this beautiful girl could be able to slice the swords in half like butter even though he didn't see it but he can tell she is strong, he watched the girl eat and decided to talk to her.

"So your name is Kc, right, I'm Coby that was pretty cool you did out there."

"These apples are amazing!"

"So how come you're in that barrel anyway?" He asked wondering why did Kc doing in there.

"I was sailing when my ship got caught by whirlpool but I survived!?" She said as simply as that.

"WHAT~ h-h-how did you manage to survive that?"

"Nah, it was nothing, beside 'it' won't hurt me" Coby stared at the girl in bewilderment as if she grows another head, this Kc girl somehow endured the harsh swirl of death and live to tell the tale and who is 'it'?...then his thought was soon cut short when he heard the girl speek.

"Say where am I anyway is this a cruise ship or Pirate ship?"

"Oh you're on the cruise ship but it was overrun by Captain Alvida and her crew." Coby replied.

"So are you a Sailor or Marine?" Kc asked and Coby replied by shook his head as 'no'.

"Neither I'm Captain Alvida's Cabin boy I was forced to become a Pirate, I was gone fishing like I usually do when Alvida and her men seize the boat and took me with them I thought they're going to kill me but they found out I'm a good Navigator so they let me live while I help them with navigation I've been their Cabin boy for two years." Coby explained to Kc about his past event as he slouched down next to her, Kc look at him for moment and said.

"Sheesh, you're an idiot you know that!"

"Gee thanks for your honesty" he said sarcastically.

"Not only that you're scaredy-cat too I hate people like you!" She said laughing and Coby could do nothing but to cry in sorrow (anime style) he never felt more humiliated in his entire life and in front of a girl too.

"Yeah you're right I am nothing but a coward if I could I would've taken one of their boat and escaped but I'm too afraid to do so…by the way what made you sail the sea, Kc?"

"Well…I'm going to be the first ever Queen of the Pirates!" she said with big grin, Coby was shocked would be the understatement of the day, Queen of the Pirates that got to be the most wackiest thing he ever heard, this girl is out of her mind.

"Q-q-queen of the P-pirates then that m-m-mean…you're a…Pirate too!"

"That's right!"

''Your crew?''

''Do have one yet butt i'm looking for them.''

"NO WAY! The only way you can be Queen is to find the most valuable, the most elusive, the one that every Pirated of all the sea are looking for is the ONE PIECE"

"Yep, you got it."

"No you're crazy there is no way you can find it you will die if you step one foot on the Grand Line, it's too dangerous, risky, and unsafe and OW…why did you hit me?"

"Because I felt like it." the look on her face is blank.

"Oh well, I'm used to been hit on head too many times." said Coby messaging his head then Kc took off her hat and stare at it fondly at it that made Coby blushed.

'Wow~ she looks really pretty when she smiles. AH, what are you doing you barley know her!'

"It's not matter if I can…it because I want to I promised a friend long ago that I would become Queen of Pirates even it mean's I die trying then I won't mind dying for it." Coby was awe at the girl's amazing determination and not afraid to face her death…he never thought of that, she is…one amazing, one of a kind girl, then Kc place her precious straw hat back on her head.

"Now that I'm full I better get going and set sail."

"Kc…do you think...do you think I can do it too?"

"Hm? Do what?"

"Do you think I can be a Marine?"

"Marine?"

"Yes, all my life I always wanted to become Marine catching bad guys and bring justice has always been my dream, do you think I can do it"

"I wouldn't know."

"Alright I'll do it, I will not spend my life as Cabin Boy I will join the Marines and arrest big ass Alvida and put her behind bars!" he said with new found confidence that he never thought its possible and it all because of Kc. Sadly his new found confidence was short lived when suddenly the ceiling collapse on top of them but luckily Kc manage to save Coby in time then a booming voice that Coby recognize.

"Whose ass you're going to arrest, Coby!" that was none other than the fearsome Captain Alvida. "Did you think you can escape from me?" then she looked at Kc with mock look on her face.

"So you're the one that my crew were talking about, heh you don't look tough, I guess you're not the famous Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro," Kc is confused on who this Zoro character but soon cut off when Alvida asked the same question before to Coby.

"COBY, who is the most beautiful woman of all the sea?" she wave her hair to make her look attractive (Ewww.).

"EH EH EH EH of of course you…"

"Hey Coby, whose this ugly lady?"

"!"

"!" everyone was shocked to hear from that little girl dare to say so boldly to their fearsome Captain, she doesn't realize what she has done.

"That kid…"

"I can't believe she said that!" Alvida's crew are whispering too each other on top of the main deck watching the scenes below.

"What…DID YOU SAY!" now that did it she is now in blind rage, she swing her mace to kill the girl but Kc was too quick for her so she runs into Coby, grabbed his wrist and jumped through the hole in the ceiling that Alvida made.

On the deck every Pirate draw their sword and charged at Kc with roar, but no matter how many times they try to slice her she moves so fast like she weren't there.

''It's not fare to gang up on a girl!.'' (You know how Luffy say's 'It's not fare to gang up on a guy i like the puns and i hate shivery.)

''It even more un fare to come from behind.'' Kc said grabbing the flag pole and still keep's running. Every one had bug eye's as her arm stretched. ''Gotcha! Gum gum rocket!'' she said as she let go they fell down like bowling pins. Alvida emerged from the hole.

"Water shot!" then water arise from the sea on each side of the ship in the shape of pillars and then come crushing down on the unexpected Pirates and wash them away from the ship, both Coby and Alvida couldn't believe this is happening right in front of their eyes, did that girl just…DID THAT.

''Kc w-w-what are you?" Coby stuttered in awestruck and girl replied with grin.

"I ate Devil Fruit and the Angel fruit." Butt no one was listening when she said Angle fruit's.

"Devil Fruit?" Coby didn't understand what she means by that when shadow loom over him, he look up to see Alvida again and quickly hid behind Kc.

"So you ate the Devil Fruit I thought it just mere legend but after seeing you displaying your power now I know it's real…tell me brat, are you Marine or Pirate?" Alvida asked.

"Pirate." She replied then Alvida smirked.

"A Pirate, don't make me laugh you're just one kid with no crew."

"I'll get a crew probably ten or more in a week or so."

So tell me we're both Pirates that make us enemies, right?" she smirked in cockiness that she believe she can win even with her Devil Fruit power, Coby is shaking in fear for his friend's safety if she takes on Alvida alone.

"Kc…" but then he remembered what Kc said It's not matter if I can…it because I want to I promised a friend long ago that I would become Queen of Pirates even it mean's I die trying then I die.'.

"Well Coby, what is it you want to say?" then to utter shock and disbelief Coby start to yell at Alvida.

"You are the ugliest woman in all the sea the one who is really beautiful is Kc because she is million times more beautiful than you ever were!" Kc smirked at Coby's courage and laugh heartily while Alvida's anger boil with every seconds.

"What did you say?"

"I will join the marine and fights Pirates like you!"

"Do you have any idea on what you just said?"

"I know what I said I don't regret on what I say I'll join the marine and put you behind bars where you belong!"

"YOU LITTLE SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" she lifts her mace up in the air with heave ready to smash Coby's head.

'I did it I can believe I did it and I don't feel any slight regret' Coby is ready for the pain when Kc interfered.

"Spoken like a true Marine." then she came right in front Alvida to protect Coby before getting smashed but that won't stop Alvida for smashing both of them but just before the steel mace reach Lara's head light has emerged from Kc's eye's and closed around Kc's entire figure like the a Goddess and pushing Alvida with great force about three feet away.

Alvida, Coby, and the crew are watching the light that surrounds the girl in both wonder and anxiety on what could happen next and soon they finally got their answers when the light knocked Alvida butt before she did.

"W-w-w-w-what what are you?" Alvida was so shocked that this little girl's power of the Devil Fruit could turn her into this or could make her this strong.

"I'm Monkey D. Kc remember my name as the girl who will become Queen of the Pirates!" then she move her arms around and water had cover the girl entirely then made a mad dash at Alvida's fat gut.

"light force!" with that she send screaming Alvida flying away never to see her again.

* * *

In the middle of the sea a man from Alvida's crew that had been flown away woke up sometime before and feeling happy.

"Ahhh ~ this is really nice and pretty." he watched the sun in dreamy look when all of sudden Captain Alvida falls from the sky onto to him.

* * *

Back with Kc and Coby, Coby was so amazed by Kc's unique powers made him speechless including Alvida's crew…or should I say EX Alvida's crew, then the light died down Kc back to her usual self.

"HEY!"

"Y-yes" the crew flinched in fear when Kc addresses them.

"Get Coby a boat because he's leaving and going to become a Marine and none of you are going to stop him, got it?" she gave them stern look and commanding tone like a real Captain, the Crew quickly obliged since they don't want to get beat up by her, Coby couldn't be any more grateful and more happy than before, he is finally freed from that accursed brute woman and her crew and ready to take his first step to become a Marine and it's all thank to Monkey D. Kc. Just then three cannon fired around Alvida's ship that shook both Kc and Coby, they regain their balance and saw it was the three Marine ships coming their way.

"That's the Marines." Coby stated.

"Now you can join them, butt i'm a pirate so i'm out of here." Kc said grinning while she runs away.

"Are you crazy they'd arrest me before I can join in they'll think I'm one of the Pirates!" Coby hurriedly followed Kc to escape before he's thrown into jail.

Meanwhile, the orange hair girl stole a boat and tying her bag full of treasures that she stole from Alvida's ship, as a boat with Kc and Coby in it falls next to her. Kc and the girl catch a glimpse of each other, before Lara and Coby sail off.

The little boat that Kc and Coby took sails to the sea where no Marine can find them, Coby looked around to see if any of the Marine had followed them but thankfully none of them notice their escape.

"I guess we're safe now consider no one is following us." said Coby.

"Man that was fun, huh?" then she laughed like it was a joke to her.

"Um Kc, if you're looking for the One Piece that means you're heading to the Grand Line, right?" she replied with nod.

"You know people called it Pirate's Graveyard!" he tries to make her understand the danger she is going through but her mind is determined to find it.

"That why I need really strong crew to get to the Grand Line…by the way that Pirate Hunter they keep talking about, what kind of guy is he?" Kc asked.

"Oh, you mean Roronoa Zoro last thing I heard that he's been held captive by the Marines in Marine Base."

"So…he's a weakling." her voice sound bored.

"NO WAY YOU'RE WRONG HE'S AS VIOLENT AS A DEMON AND THREE TIMES AS HORRIFYING…why are you asking about him anyway?"

"I figured he's good enough he can join my crew." she grinned when she heard how good this Zoro is while Coby gaped at the girl for one of her crazy attempt.

"ARE YOU MAD THAT JUST PLAIN RECKLESS!"

"You never know maybe he'll jump at the chance to join me."

"HE'S BAD ENOUGH GUY THAT THE MARINES CAUGHT HIM, NO WAY NOT A CHANCE THERE IS NO WAY NO OW…why did you hit me?"

"Because I felt like it."

* * *

At the Marine Base, a man hanging on a stake in middle of hot blazing sun, people would have thought he dead because he's not moving for a while but in fact he is very much alive, if you look closely you can clearly see the demonic look in his eyes, he truly what people called him…the Demon Roronoa Zoro.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**XD R&R if you like and if you don't R&R anyway an if you don't and if i find owt you didn't i'll get you!**

* * *

**hi**


	3. Enter Roronoa Zoro the Pirate Hunter

**XD i hope you like Kc's Angel fruit is my idea but i do not own one piece.**

* * *

_Flash back._

_''Freak get lost!.'' _

_''monster!''_

_''I'm not ether of tho's thing! I'm Monkey D. Kc and i'm going to be a pirate!''_

_Flash back end._

* * *

Kc looked at the sea she hadn't had that dream for a long time.

"The weather is so nice." she took long breath to inhale the sweet air and exhale it and watched as the wave dance around in tranquility.

"If we keep this up, we'll be in the Marine Base Island with no time to spare!" said Coby while fishing as part of his favorite hobby while sailing on the open sea.

"Wow, that was pretty impressive, Coby, you're really good at navigating."

"It's nothing really this is one of the basic rules while on sailing you have to know these kinds of things, don't you Kc." said Coby as if not big of deal.

"HAHA! I know but I used a different kind of way to travel without getting lost." she said Kc turns around and looked at Coby.

"As soon we get to Marine Base and get Zoro out of there and then he'll becomes my first Crew Mate." then she laughed again.

"There is nothing to laugh about, Kc, because where I've heard that…the Marine Base is holding the infamous Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro…he hunted down wanted Pirates like bloodthirsty beast on carnage and slice them up without hesitation, people say that he's demonic being in shape of human form, he's been called nothing less than living, breathing Demon in human form." Kc just looked at him.

''People over react to a mouse, i have it a rule not to be leave rumors, as i'm shore it'll hapin when i'm a wanted pirate.'' Kc said calmly and logically making Coby stare.

* * *

At Shells Town docking place, after Kc and Coby tied their boat on the post, they set off to the city in search of prison place that where the great Zoro being held prisoner.

"Kc this is serious if you think this guy going to join you then you're out of your mind!" said Coby while walking through the market place with Kc.

"I haven't made my mind yet I'm gonna see if he's a good guy!" said Kc like it's the most obvious thing.

"HE'S IN PRISON BECAUSE HE'S OBVIOUSLY HE'S NOT A GOOD GUY!" he sometime wonder if this girl just plain crazy or plain stupid, Kc spotted some tasty green apples, she grab one of them and took a bite then she gave the vendor a Berri.

"Hey, could you tell me where I can find Roronoa Zoro?" she politely asked the vendor when the people heard his name they flinched in fear and back away, Kc sweat dropped at their silly act.

"Maybe its best if we not mention Zoro here." said Coby, Kc shrugged and proceeds to head to Marine Base Prison.

"C'mon let's head to the Base, Coby, you wanted to become a Marine, right?"

"Of course I do, Kc, but I don't know I'm ready just yet from what I've heard the man in charge of this Base is name is Captain Morgan." and once again the people flinched in fear and backed away as if something will come up and kill them, now both Coby and Kc sweat dropped at the people's reaction.

* * *

"HAHAHA, this place if full of weirdos!" Kc laughed not knowing as to why the people acted this way.

"I don't get it I understand if they're afraid of Zoro but why did they flip when I mention the Marine's Captain's name anyway? I have bad feeling about this." true what he said, people shouldn't be afraid of Marine Captain, he's guy who runs this city and protect his people…right? But then Kc knew a few that where total Jake ass's.

"Maybe they did it for fun," Kc replied.

"And how that made any sense?"

They've made it, they finally made it to Marine Base, and standing in front of them is giant steel door with word Marine printed on it which stands between the steel door and Coby's dreams. Kc let out a whistle and said.

"This look like the place." Coby couldn't help but to feel upcoming tears on his eyes, he finally made it.

"I'm finally here 'sob' this where we part ways 'sob' I know we haven't spent much time together but I…"

"Where is the foot holding on this thing?" he was cut off when he saw Kc trying to climb over the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"So where this Demon?"

"I don't think they keep him out of the open, they probably put him in some underground prison or…"

"Found him I'm going to get closer look." she jumped down from the door and sprint to different direction so she can take close look on Zoro. And indeed Zoro is outside of Base in blazing heat unmoved.

"That him right, Coby?" she asked Coby with carefree smirk but Coby can't replay to her because he's trembling in fear like a leaf and too afraid to make out a word because he is in presence of a Demon, the man was tied on post for the world to see is the great Pirate Hunter.

''That bandanna…and that haramaki there is no doubt about it…its Roronoa Zoro.''

"I bet if I untie those ropes he can be free, right?"

"DON'T BE STUPID YOU'RE GONNA KILL US BOTH IF WE LET THE GUY ESCAPE!"

"Ah don't worry about thing I'm strong I can protect us." then she grinned.

''She lost her mind!''

"Hey you two!" then Zoro spoke in gruff tone which caused Coby to freak out.

"You're an eyesore get lost," his tone was low and angry that could make Satan cry.

"AHHH! Kc trust me there is no way you can survive with Crew like him!" then another weird thing had just happen, a ladder came out of nowhere and young girl with black eyes and brown hair with pigtails climbed up the ladder and she made a 'shush' sound telling them to keep quiet, she looked around to see if there is anyone there, once she saw its clear she climbed down by using a robe and runs toward Zoro with bag, when Coby saw she's running toward Zoro, he panicked.

"AHHH! Kc we gotta save her before the Marine spotted her or gets killed by the Demon himself" but Kc wasn't paying attention to Coby right now, she's going to see what the little girl is going to do with Zoro. Once the girl is near him she gave him her sweet smile to Zoro instead being scared of him.

"What do you want?" he is clearly annoyed that girl was stupid enough too barged in the Marine Base.

"I thought you might be hungry now so I made some Rice Balls."

"Do you got death wish kid, scram!"

"But you haven't eaten anything in long time so I decided to make you some lunch so here; it's my first time though but I think they're fine." Zoro was stunned at girl's generous offer, he looked at round Rice Balls that she made that looks good enough to eat but soon diminished the thought food and said.

"Listen kid, I'm not hungry so stop irritating me and beat it!"

"But…"

"I SAID BEAT IT, KID!" he raise his tone to scare her off but that didn't work either then they heard the door slide open and came out weird looking guy alongside his two Marine guards, the weird boy is skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head, he wears snappy violet colored uniforms with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand.

"Now now no one likes bully you know." he comes walking toward the two with smug look on his with his two bodyguards, Zoro's expression darken when he saw him.

"Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this well, don't you agree?" back with Kc and Coby who are still hanging on the wall.

"Who this weird looking guy?" she asked.

"Ah thank goodness he's a Marine maybe everything will be alright as long the girl is safe!" Kc looked at him annoyed but they weren't prepared for what happened next.

"Oh! Looky here some tasty Rice Balls!" the boy snatch the girl's Rice Ball and took a bite out of it.

"HEY, there not for you!" as she said it the weird boy's face turn green and spits the Rice Balls and belch in disgust.

"They're packed with sugar you're supposed to use salt, salt you idiot!"

"But I…I thought it would taste better with sweet." she said, then the boy snatch the last Rice Ball throw it on the ground and smashed it with his foot.

"No stop, stop it!" the poor girl cried to see her Rice Ball is ruined because of him while Coby was watching in shock and Kc glaring at the event before them.

"That…that just horrible," said Coby, he couldn't believe this that man is so heartless toward the girl and Lara kept her expression blank. Once the boy finished smashing the Rice Ball which is now ruined and muddy, the poor girl cried to see all her work has spoiled by that mean boy.

"But I 'hic' worked so hard to 'hic' to make those."

"Well too bad I guess you didn't read the notice that has been posted, those who assist criminals in anyway will be executed signed by Marine Captain Morgan." said boy after reading the notice made the poor girl quiver.

"HEHEHE it seem even little brats fear my Daddy."

"His Daddy?" Kc's eyes widen slightly then glared when the weird kid mentions his Father who happens to be the Captain of this organization.

"So…that guy's Father is Captain Morgan." Now Coby is even more worried for the girl's safety since he's the guy practically in charge like his Father. Then the boy turns his head to one of the Marine guard and said.

"You toss this kid over the wall right now." the Marine flinched at his order.

"But s-sir she's just a child." then the boy got angry and grabbed the Marine's shirt in vice grip and looked at him straight in his eyes.

"I said throw her over the wall, soldier, if you don't obey my orders I'll tell my Father." Marine flinched again knowing if he disobeyed the Marine's Captain's son he'll kill him for sure.

"Y-yes sir I'll do it!" the boy let go the Marine, the Marine felt a heavy guilt when he saw the girl's frighten face but what choice he has.

"I'm really sorry just curl into a ball, okay." he whispered to her so that boy won't hear him, the girl did what he said and just like that he throw the girl over the wall. But a glaring Kc was too quick for that, she jumped after the girl then, she caught her and land on the ground roughly.

"Thank you, miss."

"Kc, are you two okay, I can't believe this wretched man would do something like that, now where you're hurt," Kc let Coby inspect the girl if there is any sign of injuries while she looks at the Base wondering what happening over there.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, the boy laughed after the girl was thrown over the wall like it was a joke to him as for Zoro he cursed him to hell at his heinous act over a little girl and not to mention a big coward. Then the boy turned his head to face Zoro.

"HEHEHE still stubborn to stay alive."

"That right, I'll make it through the month with out any problem's." said Zoro confidently.

"Yeah, good luck with that." then the boy and his Marines left while he laughs and snort at his amusement.

"Just you wait I'll survive in the next ten days and win that bet!" he grunts but made sure to hide his pain but couldn't help but to feel the soreness on his muscle tissue.

* * *

Back with the others, Coby made another check up on the girl one more time to make sure she's not hurt but sigh in relief when he sees her not in any kind of pain.

"Thank goodness you're not hurt, how can this man be so heartless, hey Kc what should we…" when he turned around Kc was nowhere on sight.

"What the…where did she go!?"

* * *

Back with Zoro, he saw a shadow of person on the ground and looked to see a girl, he took his time to study the girl, the girl seem to be fourteen years old, her skin is light tan almost glowing by the bright sun and her body is well build for her age but she's quite small and frail, her face is oval shaped that framed with her silky black and red hair along with her straw hat and her eyes…are the biggest and eye he has ever seen that remind him of the sea that spark with life and happiness and there was some thing else he couldn't place.

Kc cocked her head in questioning manner, she keep hearing from everyone that he's a Demon but she see's him as an average sized, muscle man, bundled up with green haramaki over his hip, he wears black trousers tucked inside his black boot and plain white shirt, then he has three identical golden earrings on his left earlobe, it comes to her conclusion to Kc that Zoro seem like a normal human being.

"So I hear you're a bad guy," she popped the first question on her mind and when Zoro recognize that voice he scowled in annoyance.

"You're still here."

"You're stuck for all the worlds to see like nothing, are you sure you're that strong?"

"Shut up!" she sighs and walked a little closer to Zoro while holding her hat.

"I like you. Will you join my crew?" She asked him cheerfully. He was taken aback,

_What? _Zoro quickly regained his composer, "What are you talking about, girl?" Even with the cold gesture that he had given her, Kc's expression didn't waver. Her unwavering smile was brighter than the sun as her black-red hair under her old straw hat swayed in the wind.

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew. I want you to be a part of it." Kc explained her motive while moving closer to him. Zoro jerked his head back from the girl's chest, a light blush on his face that he quickly fought back down.

"I refuse." He growled. "You want me to become a crummy pirate? How annoying and your to young " She frowned at his response before staring into his face almost like he had insulted her.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" She asked him, making an eye contact. "It's my dream!"

"Isn't it obvious? Pirates are scum. I would never disgrace my name like that." He said bluntly while staring into her blue-green eyes.

"Really? If I were you, I'd starve to death within the week!" Her tone implied she was joking, and, really her whole aura seemed to scream 'clueless'. Zoro couldn't help but scoff,

"That's why we're different. Go find someone else to join your crew!" Her face fell slightly and she turned to leave when a sudden thought came to Zoro, "Hey, hold on!" She looked at him, a confused look on her face, "That..." He said, requesting to the wreaked rice balls, "Can you pick it up for me?" He looked at the ruined, mud covered rice balls. Luffy stared at it dubiously.

"If I were you I'd have starved to death in three days." she declared grinning.

"I got more spirit than you could ever have which is why I'll survive this ordeal…this I swear." with the smirk that he is determined and confident that he will win and Kc seem impressed his resolve and then giggled which made Zoro stare.

"What a weirdo." she was about to leave when Zoro stopped her.

"Hold on…could you…pick that up for me?" he eyed on muddy Rice Ball with craving look, she cocked her head on the side and picked the muddy grain from the ground.

"You're gonna eat this but it's mostly a boll of mud…"

"SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME, KID!" he yelled in irritation, she stare at him in surprise but shrugged it off and piked the muddy Rice throw it into his mouth, doesn't this girl knew who he is but shrugged it off, he is far too hungry to be thinking right now,swallow it down and spit out some of the mud from his mouth.

"I told you so~" she said.

"Tell the kid I said thanks." Kc gave him a grin and walked away. Zoro blinked again as he stared after her.

_That's one strange girl..._

* * *

"He said that? You mean it?" The little girl, Rika, asked excitedly when Kc came back. The older girl nodded, grinning,

"Yep, he ate every last bit." Kc replied. This caused Coby to frown,

"I'm really starting to wonder if Roronoa Zoro is as bad as everyone says he is." Rika gasped and shook her head,

"No way! Zoro-Onii-san is a good guy! He saved me and this town!" Kc blinked and tilted her head to the side,

"What do you mean?"

"It's all Helmeppo's fault. He's the son of Captain Morgan. Three weeks ago, he bought a vicious wolf into town and it terrified everyone. But then Zoro-Onii-san came and he nearly killed the wolf and nearly finished off Helmeppo. That big meanie threatened to kill me and my mommy! But, he said that if Zoro could survive being tied up to that, post for a month, then he would be let go. But Helmeppo keeps cheating by being mean to Zoro-Onii-san! It's… it's not fair!" Rika wailed. Coby sat, shocked, while Kc scowled.

"You mean that Zoro's all tied up and hurt because he beat up blonde's wolf?" Rika nodded. Suddenly there was a sound.

They went straight to where the sound is and they find out it's coming from Rika's restaurant, they barged in to see Helmeppo destroying the tables and the plates, then he got tired of it and sat sown on chair and place his white shoes on plate full of fruits.

"Hm, I'm hungry bring whatever you got and keep the check for yourselves HAHA and bring me bottle of one of your best Moon Shine or whatever crap you serve." Rika's Mother did what she was told while the customers could do nothing but to helplessly watch, among those customers a familiar orangette hair girl is sitting while holding her drink. Rika's Mother poured the drink for Helmeppo.

"You know I'm bored out of my mind I'm trying to think up something to do but maybe if I execute Zoro tomorrow would that be fun HAHAHAHA!" then something inside Kc just snapped like twig, that Helmeppo guy just made one fatal mistake because she ran and punched him but her fist was on fire.

"You… you just hit me and you burned my shirt." Helmeppo yelled at her while his holding his burned nose, Kc could feel her anger rising and the sea reacted to it from around her but Coby stopped her by holding her arm seem to calm a little but the power is still raging ready to strike again at her command.

"Lara stop what do you think you're doing?"

"This guy must pay."

"You bitch you just hit and burned me. I'm Captain Morgan's son you know?" yelled Helmeppo.

"I don't care who you are!" Kc exclaimed.

"YOU'LL CARE WHEN MY FATHER EXECUTE YOU FOR THIS!" Helmeppo yelled with teary eyes.

"No i won't and why don't you fight your own battles, you coward?"

"Stop it Kc why are you trying to get on the Marine's bad side." said Coby.

"Coby i'm a pirate and I have made up my mind, Coby…today Zoro is going to join my Crew." he noticed that her tone was cold and serious and no doubt about it there is nothing could change her mind.

* * *

Inside the walls of Marine Base, a man sitting on his comfortable chair in his office, inhaling his favorite cigar and admiring the view of his city. The man's aura held power and authority but in spite of that this man is greedy, frightful, and unjust, he is Marine Captain Morgan the one that citizens and Marines fear him the most even his appearances is scary as well, Morgan is a very tall, intimidating man with white-blond hair and a steel jaw.

"I feel great." said Morgan to the Marine who stood by the door salute to his Captain.

"Yes sir, right you are, sir."

"And yet the taxes we collect don't even compare to my sheer degree of greatness." he said with cockiness.

"Yes, it is true sir, I guess the citizen's wallet aren't very deep these days, sir," said the saluted Marine trembling in terror, fearing that his Captain would get mad because the taxes are getting low than the day before and when that does he'll most likely go the person's house with the lowest toll will be accused for treason against his commanding officer and execute him/her on the spot to show the Townsfolk example for disobedience.

"The issue at hand is the level of respect for me, won't you agree, soldier." it wasn't question to ask, he's commanding him to give him the right answer or face his death, but before the soldier could answer him, the office door burst open and came in weepy and fuming Helmeppo.

"Daddy, there is someone I want you to slaughter and I want it done NOW!"

* * *

_Flash back_

_Two children are competing against each other using only Kendo sticks, one is a girl had short dark blue hair with dark brown eyes using only one Kendo stick and the other is the young version of Zoro using two Kendo sticks, she strikes Zoro with powerful slash sending his sticks flying and Zoro to the ground ending the dual._

_"You're weak Zoro, nothing ever changes." said girl smirked in victory._

_End Flashback_

Zoro gasped but he took deep breath because it was only dream or vision of his past, he looked around to see no one is around there to give him his afternoon beating and then sulked as the overbearing heat boils him to no end and his body is failing for the lack of food he need to help him to stay alive.

'I can't die here…I made a promise to her I can't afford to die in place like this,' he grunt in irritation, when then he saw a shadow on the ground; he looked up to see is the same black and red hair girl again.

"Yo!" She greeted cheerfully, raising a hand in greeting. Zoro looked up and scowled,

"Ugh, you again don't you have better things to do than around here. I told you I don't wanna be a pirate!"" said Zoro in annoyance.

''I'm Kc!''

She said, ignoring the bounty hunter, "If I loosen up the ropes, then you're gonna join, okay?"

_She's stubborn, I'll give her that... _"I've already! I'm not going to join you!" Zoro snapped, before relaxing a bit, "I have things that I need to do. Besides, I'm not planning on ruining my name by becoming a pirate." The smile melted off her face,

"What's the difference? People already think of you as a bad guy." Zoro looked at her,

"I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future!" He stated, "I won't become a pirate!" Kc looked at him silently before huffing,

"I don't care! You're going to join me!" She stated mater-o-factly.

"Don't decide that for yourself!" He exclaimed. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him,

"I heard that you use katana, is that true?" She asked, Zoro 'tsk'ed,

"If I wasn't tied up, I could use a katana."

"Where is the katana?" She asked,

"That bastard kid took it. Other then my life, it's what I treasure most..." _Why am I telling her this? Kc_ rested her hands on her hips.

"Oh? Treasure, huh? Must be important to you!" She then grinned, "OKay! I'm going to find the blond bastard and get your katana back!" She stated,

"What?" She then laughed,

"But if you want me to return it to you, you'll have to join me!"

_She may be young, but she's evil! _"That's dirty!" She ignored him,

"Okay! I'm going!" She said, running off,

"Oi! Wait!... Is she planning on sneaking into the base?" _She's either extremely brave, or incredibly stupid... _He watched her, _Most likely both..._

* * *

Kc stared around her, "That's strange, there isn't any marines around... Are they having a meeting." She sighed, "Never mind Zoro's katana, I can't even find that idiot son around here." She then looked up as she heard yelling, "Huh? There seems to be people up there." She then grinned and readied herself, "Let's go up and see!" She then stretched her arm and latched her hand onto the top of the building. "Gum-Gum... ROCKET!" And she was flying through the air. She then reached the top and ended up over shooting, "Oh no! I over shot!"

"What the-!" One marine exclaimed,

"Something flew up from down there!" Kc noticed a statue and grabbed the ropes.

"Stopped at last!" She chirped cheerfully. She hopped down and watched the statue fall and break. "Hmm?" All those around her started panicking, like full blown panicking, and then it was silent. "S-sorry"

"CAPTURE HER! I"M GOING TO KILL HER!" The marine with the strange jaw screamed,

"Y-YES SIR!"

"Dad! It's her! She's the one who hit me!" Helmeppo exclaimed, catching Kc's attention. She lunged forward and grabbed him.

"I've been looking for you!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm and running off, dragging the blonde with her.

"They're heading into the main building!"

"After them!" And a small group of marines did just that.

"Lieutenant!" Morgan looked at a blond marine, who was pointing bellow them, "Someone's at the execution site!"

"What? Another traitor? Have them all killed!"

* * *

**With Zoro**

"What?" The pink haired boy, Coby, gasped in response to when Zoro told him that Kc had run off to the marine base. "She's too hot-headed!"

"Yea. You're right-Oi!" He exclaimed when the boy started to untie him, "If you help me, they'll kill you too!"

"You shouldn't have been arrested, I can't stand those kinds of marines." Zoro looked at the determined kid. "I'm going to become a real marine! Just like the way Kc is determined to become the pirate queen!"

"WHAT? THAT KID P-PIRATE QUEEN?! YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?" The kid laughed quietly.

"I was a bit shocked when I first heard her, but she's serious." Zoro watched the kid before he twitched when the pink haired kid is shot in the shoulder and he fell backwards. Zoro's eyes hardened into a glare and he looked over his shoulder at the marine base. A sniper.

"AHHAAAAA! I'VE BEEN SHOT, BLEEDING I'M BLEEDING, I'M GONNA DIEEEEE!"

"…are you alright?" Zoro asked a bit unsure as he watched the hysterical kid, before looking over his shoulder again. "Run for it, they're almost here…"

"Ah…Ah….no…I've…got to set you free as soon as possible…!"

"Don't worry about me, as long as I can stand a month they'll set me free so hurry up and lea-"

"THEY WON'T SET YOU FREE! BECAUSE THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU IN THREE DAYS!" Coby yelled.

"Nonsense!" Zoro exclaimed, "That bastard promised me that if I survived for a month he'd free me-"

"He never intended to keep his promise! He was bragging about it in town and Kc just punched him in the face on your behalf! He was just toying with you!" The kid panted, replacing his glasses. Zoro was shocked silent, his eyes widening,

"The navy will never let the two of you off! Please after I set you free help rescue Kc! I won't force you to become a pirate tho, however she's my savior " Zoro was silent as Coby continued, "Kc is very strong! As long as you two join forces, you both will definitely be able to escape this town! Definitely!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! THE TWO OF OU WHO HAVE BETRAYED LIEUTENANT MORGAN…DIE HERE!" They both turned to look at the rows of marine that had guns pointed at them.

"SURROUND THE BASE, DON'T LET THE STAW HAT GIRL ESCAPE!" A guy with an axe for a hand said with a metal jaw and really thick arms. "How interesting, the three of you are planning to cause political upheaval? Roronoa Zoro…I've heard of your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me! Before my great strength you're just garbage. READY, AIM…"

_I…I can't die here, I still have things I need to settle! _Zoro thought, his eyes widening, _Because I made a promise…! _(Skipping flash-back, if you've read/watched One Piece, you know how it goes)_ I made a promise! I cannot die here!_

"FIRE!" Just before the bullets reached the pink haired kid and Zoro Kc got in between the both of them taking the bullets.

"YOU!"

"KC!" Just when Zoro had thought that she was dead, parts of her skin, where the bullets had hit, began to stretch out and bounced the bullets back. The girl began to laugh as she pointed her right index finger at the marines.

"That won't work!" A wide goofy grin spread across her face as she continued to laugh. After a few moments, while everyon wase in shock, and Coby was laying sprawled across the ground foaming from the mouth, she turned around and ran towards Zoro, with the three blades that she had taken from the base in hand.

"The straw hat girl…"

"WAAAAAH…!"

"W-what the hell are you?" Zoro yelled as he stared at Kc in pure bewilderment.

"The one who will become pirate king!" She said with a proud grin before holding out three katanas. "Look, which one is your treasured katana? I couldn't figure it out so I brought all three."

"All three belong to me, I use three katana." They both looked at the still shocked marines,

"Resisting the navy here with me will make you an outlaw. Or maybe you want to die here?" She said smirking Zoro stared at her, before a grin spread across his face,

_Evil little thing, aren't you? _"Rather then die here, why don't I just accept your request and become a pirate?" Kc smirked.

"Yes! I have my first nakama!"

"Okay, hurry up and get these ropes off me!" She didn't reply, other then just giving him a grin while she was untying the green haired man in front of her.

"Lieutenant she's taking off Zoro's ropes!"

"Don't let her take them off!"

"If guns don't work then we'll use swords to kill her!"

"H-huh? Why does the knot seem to get even tighter?" Kc pouted,

"Oi! Hurry up!"

"You're too noisy!" Kc said, ignoring the marines charging at them.

"We don't have time for you to take your time."

"KC, ZORO! LOOK OUT!"

"Oh! Look!" Kc held out a rope proudly, "I untied one side!"

"Idiot! Hurry! Get me my swords!"

"ALL WHO OPPOSES ME MUST PERISH!" The marines swung down at Kc, but Zoro blocked them all with his swords, the rope falling to the ground.

"WHAT THE?"

"Oh….cool!" Kc exclaimed.

"All of you better not move, you move and I'll kill you." Zoro said glaring darkly at the marines -who seemed to wet their pants right there and then-, before his gaze went back to the girl in front of him. "I already told you I'd be a pirate with you…either way after this incident with the marines I'll be an outlaw too, but it's okay. I still have my own goals. I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not… bad guy, good guy, it no longer matters, as long as my name is known worldwide! But if you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have to cut you open."

"Good. To be the world's number one swordsman. Since you are going to be in the Pirate Queen's crew, if you can't even accomplish something that small, I would be embarrassed."

"Heh, well said."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STANDING AROUND FOR? HURRY AND FINISH THEM OFF!" The Lieutenant yelled.

"Zoro duck." Kc said looking at the marines, Zoro didn't question it and ducked down as Luffy said; "fly-fly away!" Kc said as all the marines went flying she did even touch them..

"What are you?" Zoro asked standing up and looking at Kc, she smirked and said;

"I'm just a human who ate the angel fruit!" She chirped,

"An-angel fruit?"

"Lieutenant! We can't kill these two!" A marine exclaimed

"Their too strong..." Another moaned.

"This is an order..." Morgan growled, "Whoever just said that, get a gun and kill yourself!" He glared at his men, "I don't nee useless soldiers! That's an order!"

"What the hell do these dumb marines think they're doing?" Zoro grumbled, watching as two lifted their rifles and pointed them at their own head. He was about to charge when Kc bolted past him.

"I am the marine's worse nightmare! If you guys have the guts then execute me!" She exclaimed as she punched Morgan, who blocked it, but shuddered under the force. Zoro relaxed and stood up like normal to watch, they stood at a standstill for a while.

"KC! DEFEAT THESE MARINES!" Coby called.

"People like you, without status..." Morgan growled, tossing his jacket away, "Have no right to oppose me!" "I AM MARINE LIEUTENANT AXE-HAND-MORGAN!"

"I'm Kc, nice to meet you."

"GO TO HELL!" Morgan swung his axe hand, but Kc jumped over the attack, allowing the fence next to her be cut in half.

"Wah? The fence broke into half just like that!" Coby gasped, Zoro continued to watch as Kc used the Lieutenant's face as a spring board and pushed off him, sending him to the ground.

"Lieutenant, he..." Kc knelt on the ground while the lieutenant picked himself back up.

"You little bitch!" Morgan growled as Kc shot towards him. He lifted his arm up and swung it down towards Kc's head, she twisted out of the way letting it hit the ground.

"I'm not dead yet!" She kicked the marine in the side of the head again, making him fall to the earth... again.

"T-too strong…" Coby gasped. The marines watched in shock as the small, black and red haired girl held Morgan down by his shirt, preparing to punch him.

"Some great marine you are... Destroying Coby's dreams." Zoro watch, impressed at the girl's show of strength.

"WAIT!"

* * *

Luffy pov

"WAIT!" Kc stood over the marine, ignoring the voice, and punched him in the face.

"You idiot! I told you to wait!" Both looked towards Helmeppo holding a gun to Coby's head, "If you want this guy to survive then don't move, if anyone moves I'll shoot!"

"KC! I…I DON'T WANNA BE IN YOUR WAY…I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE." Kc stared at her friend and then grinned.

"Okay…" She walked slowly up to him pulling her arm back. "You stupid son, Coby's not afraid of death."

"Hey, You idiot, told you not to move or I'll gonna shoot.''

"Go ahead and shoot." Coby said, before his eyes widened, "KC BEHIND YOU!"

* * *

Zoro pov

"KC BEHIND YOU!"

_Shit! _Zoro thought, replacing his sword into his mouth,

"I am…the great marine lieutenant!" Morgan said, looming above Kc, arm over his head ready to swing it down, Zoro dashed forward with his swords out as Kc called out:

"Gum-Gum... Pistol!" She then punched Helmeppo in the face, sending him flying backwards. "Nice, Zoro!" She didn't even look behind her as Morgan fell. Zoro grinned,

"Leave it to me, Captain!"

* * *

**HI XD Hope you all liked it R&R if you want another Ch.**


End file.
